Nothing but neighbours
by MrDudesM'nGuy
Summary: Pit is the new kid in town, and he has to work hard to avoid bullies from bullying him, and even harder for friends to befriend him. Rated T for now, but might become M. I don't completely know where I'm going with this, but I'll see. Might contain some OC's, and is an Alternate Universe story.


Nothing but neighbours

Pit slowly set foot on the doorstep. _Man, I'm so not looking forward to this. _Pit and his parents had just moved into town, and his Mom had the ingenious idea to let her son go say hi to the neighbours. Slowly, with shaking hands, pit knocked on the door. No response. _Probably not home...? _Pit hopefully thought. Pit was, and had always been, very shy. When he still went to his old school, his parents had made him participate in a special group course for people with exactly that problem, in the hope that their son would get some friends. Pit quickly turned around, his whole body shaking now. He was preparing to dash back to his own house, when he heard the door behind him open. With his back facing the door now, Pit's face must've had a colour similar to that of a tomato. _What now? What if he thinks I'm just some stupid kid playing "knock knock run"? _"Uhm... Hello?" said a voice overcome by sleep, that clearly belonged to the father in this household. Put quickly turned and faced the man, his fingers fiddling with the zipper attached to the pocket of his winter coat, and his eyes suddenly very interested in the tips of his shoes.

"Hi... uhm... My name is... Pit" he quietly said. The man, still in his _Martin Solveig &amp; Dragonette_ pyjamas, looked at the boy sceptically now, which didn't help remove Pit's urge to simply run away right now. "I'm your new neighbour and...uhh...". _Remember that course! What did they say? Something about eye contact... "Make jokes to break the ice?". _Looking at the man's pyjamas, Pit said: "I..uhh... _just came to say hello..?"_, also throwing in the best smile he could manage through his deep blush, while looking the man in the eyes. First, the man pinched his eyes a couple of times, as if trying to rub the sleep out. Then, realizing what the boy had just said, a wide smile appeared. "You must be cold." he said, which Pit found ironic, because he wasn't the one walking in his pyjamas. "Come in! Do you want something to drink?" Pit, relieved that it had all gone this easily, walked in and asked for a cup of tea. "Wait here, I'll wake up my son, I'm sure he'd like to see you." he said, after which he stormed up the stairs. Pit carefully hung his coat on a hanger and took a seat in what seemed to be the lounge of the house. _Man... These people must be rich!_ He thought, as he admired all the expensive electronics in the house. He sat there for about five minutes when he heard some more rumbling up the stairs.

_More people to meet, and this time of my age? Gee, how fun! _Pit thought to himself. He felt his fingers tapping on his armrest, and his nervous feeling flowing back into him, as if meeting new people charged him up with nervousness the same way a phone gets charged with a power cable. _What if he doesn't like me? Or even worse, what if he's another bully? _Pit's mind was racing from one negative thought to another, getting darker every time. He heard footsteps on the stairs. His mind started paying attention to the smallest detail, like how the painting of a little girl playing with marbles on the wall didn't hang completely straight, or the fact that the man who had led him in here apparently hadn't bothered to tell him his name, and had completely forgotten about Pit's tea. "Uhh... Hey?". Pit nearly jumped out of his chair. He hadn't noticed the boy reaching the bottom of the stairs at all. Now recovering from his almost-heart attack, Pit took a good look at the boy. He had blond hair, about the same length as his, and these deep, blue eyes... "Are you okay?" the boy said carefully, snapping Pit from his trance. "Ohh-uh.. Yeah! I'm fine!" he blurted out. "Well.." the blond started. "My name's Link.". A still slightly started, but recovering Pit replied: "Hi.. My name is Pit.".


End file.
